International Kissy Time
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Just a short little thing for International Kissing Day. Oh yeah, and it's GrayLu - one of my all time loves!


_Well, I found out it was International Kissing Day, and what's better than a GrayLu kiss? lol _

* * *

**_Hiro_**_** Mashima** owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**INTERNATIONAL KISSY TIME**

This was it. Today was the day, and she wasn't going to chicken out. She's already had to wait until this exact moment to build up her courage, and now that it was here, she refused to allow her nerves to control her. No, it was now or never, and she damn sure couldn't handle never.

So she was taking matters into her own hands, controlling her destiny and all that stuff. She was going to finally do what she'd been dreaming of for the last Mavis knows how long. The point was she had finally grown her theoretical balls and decided to go for it. No more messing around. No more playing the part of a wimp. She was going to pull on her big girl pants and just do it.

It was time, and with today being International Kissing Day, it gave her the perfect excuse. Now, she just needed to get into the guild before she lost her gumption.

She stood outside, contemplating the wisdom of doing this in front of everyone. Honestly, it was probably a horrible idea, possibly earning her a boat load of laughs and jokes, not to mention the potential let down if Gray stood there like a statue...or worse, if he jumped back like her mouth was a damn plague.

Oh shit, and now she was even more nervous. No, she'd gone through this too many times. There would always be a risk, but she wouldn't ever know if that sexy man could see a relationship with her if she didn't try.

So she squared her shoulders, and stilled her knocking knees, and slammed open the doors before she could change her mind. Of course, the loud noise called everyone's attention straight to her, but it was too late to turn back. She was a woman on a mission, and she couldn't stop until she had given it her best shot.

Ignoring the calls in her direction, she marched forward, her stride determined and sure even though her insides were like mush. She headed for Gray, taking long deep breaths to calm her pounding heart, and then suddenly, she was there in front of him.

"Hey Lucy. What's up?"

This was it, her one shot, the chance to take home all the peanuts or however the phrase went, and she nodded her head resolutely and dove at him. She dove her hands into those wonderfully messy locks and smashed her mouth over his. He stumbled back at her assault, and Lucy cursed herself for her nervous launch. But then she realized where she was, what she was doing, and she could no longer give a damn how it had happened.

Her mouth was on his, and he wasn't pulling away. Of course, he wasn't exactly gathering her up like the priceless treasure she was, but she wouldn't let that bother her just yet. There was always time later. Right now, she just wanted to savor the feel of his body against hers, the taste of him on her lips. He was heaven, wrapped up in a sexy as sin body, and she wanted nothing more than to climb him like a jungle gym. Sadly though, they were in the guild, and he hadn't actually done anything to accept or deny her, so maybe that wasn't such a great idea after all.

With a silent but heartfelt curse, Lucy stepped back, letting her hands fall away from the tasty man in front of her. Now that she wasn't completely wrapped up in him, she could hear the hoots and hollers from her fellow guildmates, and she decided it might be a good time to bail. So, that's what she did.

"Bye," she muttered, then turned and sauntered her way back out the front doors.

She'd done it. She'd actually gone and done it. She'd finally gotten her lips on Gray and sweet Mavis, it was worth it. Without a doubt, she'd be teased relentlessly, and she more than certain that things would be awkward as hell between her and Gray, but she could live with that. Because whatever happened tomorrow, she wasn't hiding. She'd done what she came here to do, and when she laid in bed tonight, she'd have a memory to dream of.

Yeah, it hadn't gone exactly the way she'd hoped it would, but she hadn't let that stop her. She'd finally gotten the guts to take the first step. Now, it was his turn. Maybe he'd come after her. Maybe he wouldn't, but for damn sure, he'd be thinking about her. And maybe that was the point.

Gray stood there in disbelief, his mind and body frozen with shock. Had that actually happened? Had Lucy really just walked in here and kissed him?

"Boy, you're an idiot."

And there was Natsu intruding on his thoughts again. Couldn't that dumbass leave him alone for one damn minute? "Why don't you go piss fire somewhere else?"

"Why don't you quite being a dumb shit, you dumb shit?" Natsu returned, folding his arms across his chest as he laughed. "Of course, you probably can't. You're a natural at it."

"I ought to kick your ass," Gray fired back, his patience fading fast at his rival's interruption. "But I'm busy right now."

The fire mage snorted. "Busy doing what? Standing there with your thumb up your ass?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're a moron. Lucy just walked in here and kissed the shit outta you, and you just stood there like the dumbfuck you are. She should really have better taste in men," Natsu taunted. "Maybe I'll just set her up with someone else. I think Sting likes her. Bet he wouldn't just stand there when they kiss."

Gray's face lit up with anger, and he lunged at Natsu, catching him by the collar and shoving their faces together. "Don't you fucking dare! She's mine you sorry bastard!"

"Then why don't you get off your damn ass and go get her!"

The ice mage blinked at Natsu as if coming out of a fog, and then dropped him and took off running. The dragon slayer stood there with a wide grin on his face until Mira came up beside him.

"Well played Natsu," she hummed, lifting her hand.

The fire mage smirked and smacked his hand against hers. "Learned from the best."


End file.
